


The End, Or How Victor Zsasz Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Gotham City

by DittyWrites



Series: Birds of Gay (2020) [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reconciliation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A super short, absolutely irreverent, and not to be taken too seriously fix-it drabble which explains how both of these sadistic, dumb bastards actually managed to survive everything thrown at them.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Birds of Gay (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629667
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	The End, Or How Victor Zsasz Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Gotham City

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking LOVE Gotham! Lazarus City babeyyyyyy

The surgery had been a success and even though he would be eating liquid food for a long time, Victor was almost happy to be alive.

At least he was. Until he heard the news.

Roman was dead.

And with him, died Victors’ desire to keep up the fight.

All he needed was the strength to avenge his fallen boss with enough power left over to stage a fantastic suicide bid. Maybe he would attempt to blow up the GCPD? Or try to gun down that fat fuck Sal Maroni and his family?

Roman would have liked that.

Before his thoughts of vengeance could begin to fester, the doors to his ward flew open as a confident figure burst through them, his pale silver suit making him absolutely unmistakable.

“How’s the neck?” Roman asked, completely oblivious to Victors’ shock as the assassin stared open-mouthed at his beloved boss, alive and in the flesh, looking as boisterous as ever. “I’ll catch that crossbow bitch for you and if you've recovered enough you can even have the honours of peeling her face off. Sweet revenge, Victor! I can feel it already.”

“I heard you were dead?” Was the first thing to slip from Victors’ mouth as he regained control of himself. The words were barely audible due to his injury but it was a good start.

“Oh yeah,” Roman confirmed with an enthusiastic nod, “bomb in the pocket. Blown to fucking pieces. Rough way to go!" He shimmied his shoulders. "Bit too dramatic for my tastes. Ya know?”

Brain far too hopped up on pain medication to deal with any of this, Victor asked the only other question he could.

“Then how…?” He trailed off, hoping Roman would pick up what he was asking.

“That’s just Gotham, baby! Nothing ever stays dead!” Roman exclaimed, throwing his hands up to the ceiling in a flourish, “I’ve gotta admit, at much as it's a shithole, sometimes I really do love this fucking city!”


End file.
